Addiction
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Natsu's life may become a little sweeter with this possible new addiction... AU


**Addiction**

There are four things Natsu Dragneel does when he wakes up:

1) Take a shower.

2) Brush his teeth.

3) His others needs in the bathroon.

4) Light up a cigarette.

It turned a rutine for the past five years, and he was only 22 now. With his father's death so many years ago, he's fallen for this addiction with no chances of leaving it. All of his friends had already told him it was going to be his end, but Natsu stil didn't seem to find a way out of it.

He was so fucked up, and he so fucking knew it.

After eating his "breakfast", those burned eggs, he went out of his flat to the city in search of a new cigarettes pack. Two packs in a day -he was so losing this battle.

But damn him and everything if the smoke didn't feel well -so relaxing. Everytime he tought he was breaking, the cigarettes were there for him.

The streets were crowded as always in Magnolia. Natsu was normally walking, smoking. Smoking. Smoking. Always smoking. Probably the only interesting thing he found around was the ass of the blonde walking in front of him. He wasn't a pervert, really, but hey, he was a 22 years old living his life. And you don't find a backside like that every day, do you?

He exhaled slowly and long. And the blonde stopped. And he bumped into her. And she turned around angrily.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me lady, it was you who stopped so abruptly." Natsu responded with all the irritation he could muster, because what a breath-taking face this blonde had.

Besides her silky hair, she had those big brown eyes that made you think of warm and coffee and the good things in life. Even with the angry look in her face. And she had so delicated features, and she was so beautiful.

Damn it, Natsu, concentrate.

"I didn't mean that." this girl said. Now he tought about it, she looked around his age. He wondered if maybe…

"What then?"

"I mean… about that thing." She gestured to his face, an incredulous expression on her own. "Just… why?"

"Okay, there's no need to say anything about my face, I don't even-"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE CIGARETTE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh…" Well, Natsu didn't think himself was stupid, but, how was he supposed to know? He didn't even know this girl and she was already yelling at him. "Well, you could be more specific, don't ya think? I don't know who the hell are you."

"…"

"…"

"…. I'm Lucy."

"Natsu"

"I meant what were you doing smoking. Like what, are you only 20?"

"22, but thanks."

"STOP PLAYING SMART OR I'M GONNA LUCY KICK YOU, OKAY?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"…"

"…"

"Nothing. Just… why are you ruining your life like that?"

And now Natsu understood just a little better. He was annoying her with the smoke, and now she was lecturing him. He didn't need it. He had heard it a lot of times before, and really, not because some old man or his friends told him to stop he was going to. It wasn't his fault nobody could understand his pain.

"Excuse me, Luigi, but-"

And the next thing he knew, he was lying in the floor. Did she just kick him?

"IT'S LUCY, IDIOT. L-U-C-Y."

Why was such a cute girl so weird?

"Okay, sorry. But really, I don't need you to scold me. I mean, I don't even know you. So stay away." Natsu growled.

He looked at her, and she looked at him. Her gaze was deep and full of determination, which amazed him to no ends. Was this girl seriously worried about him?

After a moments, suddenly her face turned into pure sadness, and looking at the ground she said, "A cigarette isn't going to take away the pain."

"What do you know?" Natsu mumbled, his eyes falling to the ground too.

"Much more than what you think." Lucy said, now with her chocolate eyes fixed on his onyx ones. "And that's why I want to help you, because I know a cigarette isn't the solution to your problems. So, if you let me… I could help you."

Natsu considered her offer. He loved smoking. He knew it was bad, though. But looking at this girl… determined to help him out of his addition. It made him wonder if she went through the same some time. Probably. And, how could he say no to her? Offering help to a stranger required some courage, especially if the stranger had his appearence. Maybe he looked creepy now, who knew. But…

"I may think of your offer,"

"Great," Lucy smiled, and it was so worth the sacrifice. He could get used to seeing that smile. If he had the chance to see it more, it may become his new addition some day. "Here's my number if you need me."

 **A/N= Excuse my bad grammar, English isn't my first language and I'm still working at it. Any comments, critics will be appreciated! I hope you check out my Tumblr page (link at profile), I'm new there too! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you like it!**


End file.
